


February 3, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute his daughter refused his expensive gift for her.





	February 3, 2004

I never created DC.

One scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute his daughter refused his expensive gift for her due to a sudden interest in dogs instead of cats.

THE END


End file.
